This invention relates to a security device for a portable device, in particular for a portable device such as a mobile phone or portable games console. The portable device is rendered inoperable if it does not exchange security information with the security device at regular intervals.
Portable devices such as mobile phones are becoming ever more sophisticated. For example, portable gaming devices are available that combine a game deck with a mobile phone, mobile browser and PDA, MP3 player and other such devices. Unfortunately, such portable devices are attractive to thieves as well as to consumers. Mobile phone theft is already a common problem. With the increasing functionality of portable devices the number of thefts could increase.
The majority of mobile phones contain an identification chip, known as a SIM card, which operates e.g. to identify the user of the mobile phone to a telecommunications network. The SIM card can be disabled by the network in the event that a mobile phone is reported stolen. SIM cards may also be contained in other portable devices. However, a device containing a SIM card may be reactivated by simply replacing the existing SIM card with a new SIM card. Furthermore, portable devices that offer multiple functionality may not require a SIM card for some modes of operation e.g. for playing games.
Although security features such as passwords or pin numbers can be used to protect portable devices, in practice many users fail to take advantage of these security features. Users tend to find entering passwords or pin numbers, which typically have to be entered every time the device is switched on, annoying and time-consuming.
Security or copyright protection devices, known as ‘dongles’, are available to protect commercial software. The dongle is connected to one of the I/O ports of a computer while the program is running. Programs that require a dongle query the I/O port to which the dongle is connected at start-up and at predetermined intervals thereafter. The program is terminated if the dongle does not respond to the queries with the expected validation code. Therefore, although the dongle does not prevent users from copying the program, it does mean that any copy cannot be run without purchasing the required dongle from the program manufacturer.
The application of dongles described above requires that the dongle be attached to the device running the software for the duration that the software is operated. This would not prevent the theft of portable devices. If the dongle had to be attached to the portable device during use, then a thief would obtain both the dongle and the portable device by stealing portable devices that were being used by their owners. Also, rather than separate the dongle from the portable device when the device is not in use, for convenience users would tend to leave a separable dongle permanently attached to the device.
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) may be used as a method of automatic identification. Data is carried in suitable transponders (RFID tags). The data carried by the RFID tag may be read or written to by radio signals emitted by an antenna. The data within an RFID tag may provide identification of an object to which the tag is attached. A system for identifying objects in this way requires RFID tags, a means for reading or interrogating the tags and a means for communicating the data to a host computer or information management system.